It is common for the various interior fittings of aircraft to become damaged over time with use.
Most of these fittings, whether actual components such as seats, trays and the like or alternatively veneers for surfaces, are manufactured from some synthetic material or plastic approved for use in aircraft. These fittings, while not including structural airplane components, have an unpleasant visual effect if damaged even if the damage is of a minor nature such as scratching.
Unfortunately the synthetic materials can be difficult to repair in a visually aesthetic fashion however the alternative of replacing each damaged item is very costly.
For example, while it may appear desirable to repair a damaged component with fibreglass type materials because of the advantage of laying a mat layer over a crack, in this situation it is not appropriate as these surfaces act to release epoxy resins and the like.